Testing Fate
by P. Pellinore
Summary: Alright here's a couple new mutants for you to learn about. The oldies we all know and love who are not mine by the way like the school and the concept will be in there too. Have fun.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men in fact in today's world I'm probably not even allowed to _say_ X-men so just pretend you didn't see that and have fun with my lack of skills.

It was a beautiful summer day on a tiny Island off the coast of Australia. A little girl, about five years old, happily chased her older brother around their front yard. The girl was a normal looking child with average length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her brother on the other hand was just a little bit atypical. He, like his sister, had striking blue eyes but his hair was a dark grey, quite unnatural for a boy his age, which was about seven. Besides his strange hair color, he seemed to like all the thinks a normal boy his age would like, for example, playing tag with his younger sister.

She was gaining on him. She reached her hand out to touch his arm when suddenly he changed. The grey hair on his head rapidly began to cover his body and his small hands shrunk into paws. He went from standing on two legs to standing on four and his nose and mouth extended. In a matter of seconds, a young wolf sprinted away from where the little girl was standing. The girl stopped running and shouted, "NO FAIR LUCAS THAT'S CHEATING!" The wolf stopped running, turned his head towards the little girl, and morphed back into a human boy.

"It is too fair Izzy," he laughed back at her, "just cuz I'm a mutant and you're not doesn't mean I can't use my cool powers to beat you."

The girl walked up to him with her arms crossed. She glared at him for a second, gave a sly grin and tagged his arm. "Ha ha got you! You're it! You're it!" She sped of towards the end of the yard. Lucas chased after her until she got to the street. "IZZY STAY OUT OF THE STREET!" he shouted as he turned back into a wolf. Izzy was to far away and running to fast to hear his calls. She got into the middle of the street and heard a horn blast behind her. She turned and saw two headlights like angry eyes racing towards her. Her pupils shrunk with fear and she felt a round orb smack into her side.

She opened her eyes to find that she was on the other side of the road: safe. She looked around confused and saw that the car had stopped. The driver was running out to see what he had hit. When he saw what it was, he kicked it onto the other side of the road and drove off. After the car left she saw a bloody grey mass crumpled on the opposite sidewalk. "LUCAS!" she shouted and ran across the street to where her brother lay, still in the form of a wolf. She shook his lifeless body crying and willing it to breathe and run again. She felt a sudden calm as she placed both hands on Lucas' chest. Brilliant tendrils of light flowed from her fingers into him. She felt her own heart slow as his began to weakly beat and her respiration decline as his began again. Her heart continued to slow as his pulse accelerated until finally, she felt no more.

Izzy opened her eyes to find her brother crying over her. "What's the matter Lucas? Why are you crying?"

Lucas jumped at the sound of her voice and stared at her for a second before answering. "You . . . you were . . . dead . . . you weren't breathing . . . what happened?"

"I dunno. I think I made you better though. You were dead too. The car hit you. All I remember is being really sad and wishing that you would run and play with me some more and then I fell asleep and woke up and you were crying"

"Izzy do you know what this means!"

"What?"

"You're a mutant too!"

Izzy Ausus snapped back into the present as she walked into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for the first time.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Izzy." Lucas said as he ran out of the school to greet his sister. "So you finally decided that this year's the year?"

"Yeah I guess." Izzy said indifferently, "I just hope you're right about this Professor X you talk about so much in your letters."

"I am _trust_ me if anyone can tell you more about your abilities he can."

And there you have it; Chapter 1

BTW this is my first fanfic so be honest but nice


End file.
